Sol Blaze V145AS
Sol Blaze V145AS is an "Ultimate-Type" Beyblade that appeared in the Beyblade film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It was owned by Helios and could have been obtained by pre-ordering a ticket to the aforementioned film through the store, LAWSON. Face Bolt: Blaze The Face Bolt depicts the Sun, in which the design is of the scorching-yellow Sun which seems to have an "eye" in the centre in a vortex-like shape whilst on a red Face Bolt. One of the ways to identify a fake Sol Blaze is that the fakes have a white motif, although some other fakes have similar motif's as the original. Energy Ring: Blaze *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Blaze is a translucent red and orange in colour and features a scorching flame design on opposite sides. There are also magma-like designs between the flames. Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Sol *'Weight:' 31.7 grams Sol is painted a metallic red and is separated into four sections, each carrying three leaf-like spikes; each second spike features a yellow highlight for a grand total of twelve spikes. The spikes also have gaps on them from a front-side view. Sol has similarities with Dark due to the design as well as featuring twelve spikes in total. However, just like Dark, Sol is hollow and features no Attack, Defense, or Stamina potential whatsoever. However, Sol experiences less recoil than Dark due to the spikes being closely packed together. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: Variable 145 (V145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams (1.0 grams - little changing plate) Variable 145 (V145) is made of two parts. One part, a little changing plate can be used to change Sol Blaze into two different modes, "Attack" and "Defense". Variable 145 is outclassed by other Defense Tracks such as 230, TH170, TR145, C145, and UW145. However, it still outclasses Tracks like SW145, WD145, D125, S130, and AD145. Performance Tip: Around Sharp (AS) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Around Sharp (AS) is a Sharp Performance Tip with a spinnable bowl-like ring surrounding it. For Stamina and Defense, it has good Stamina and the bowl helps it to regain its Balance. It resembles Wide Defense but the tip performs as Sharp. Wide Defense is still an overall better choice for Stamina (only by half a sec.). It is somewhat the opposite of Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) but does not have balance issues like ES, S, MS, BS, etc. Attack: 0 - Defense: 4.5 - Stamina: 5 Other Versions﻿ *'Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Ver.' - A black version of Sol Blaze with orange highlights. Could be obtained by cutting a bar code from Ito En products and sending them by mail. Only a total of 3,000 were made. *'MF Blaze' - A Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze only avaiable when a movie ticket to the film is bought directly in the theater. *'Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver.' - A gold version of Sol Blaze. Gallery SolBlaze.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS imagessasasas.jpg|Advertisement SolBlaze 17.jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze SolBlaze_26.jpg|Bottom view of Sol Blaze Blaze-2-.jpg|Blaze Sol2-2-.jpg|Top view of Sol SolBlaze_5.jpg|Side view of Sol V145-2-.jpg|V145 V145 2-2-.jpg V145 3-2-.jpg SolBlaze 24.jpg|AS AS-2-.jpg SolBlaze 15.jpg MFSolBlaze.PNG|Sol Blaze Metal Face Bolt (Credit for picture goes to otenki2010 on ameblo.com) dragonballzcentral_2173_5570334577.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Eclipse Mode (Black) dragonballzcentral_2173_5570518969.jpg|Sol Blaze V145AS Gold Ver. solblaze (3).jpg|Side view of Sol Blaze from a film trailer Movie23.PNG|Sol Blaze fighting Galaxy Pegasis Movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis attacking Sol Blaze SolBlazeG.jpg|SolBlaze Gold Ver Scan SolBlaze A.jpg DSC00787.jpg Trivia *Sol is Latin, Portuguese and Spanish for "Sun". *The Eclipse version of the Sol Fusion Wheel appears to be slightly heavier than that of the normal. *The spinning part of AS could be removed to create an F Performance Tip. When removed, it spins in an HF-like speed, though this is illegal in organized play, and it is not recommended a player does this. *When Sol Blaze spins in the film, it looks as if it does not have it's Face Bolt. *The Metal Face Bolt of Sol Blaze was also available at the World Hobby Fair 2010 and had a -0.4 grams weight difference with a regular Metal Face Bolt. *Real Sol Blaze's come in thin cardboard boxes and a clear Face Bolt whereas fakes come in Takara-Tomy-like boxes and have white Face Bolts. *It was unlocked by Dark Poseidon 145WD. Category:Beyblades Category:Movie Beys Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga